BECAUSE OF YOU
by bubletea 1994
Summary: GAK PINTER BIKIN SUMMARY! Just DRABEL ! BOYSLOVE ! CRACK PAIR/KAIHUN/


BECAUSE OF YOU

Pair : kaihun! Slight litle jonghun

Author : bubletea1994

Note : jika tidak berminat membaca lebih baik klik CLOSE!

BOYSLOVE!

'' kau harus bertahan chagi, tahanlah sebentar lagi.. kita akan sampai''

'' aku tak kuat kai,, AAKKHHH aku sudah tak kuat,, akurasa sudah mau keluar...'' sungguh tuhan, akusudah tak kuat, rasanya begitu sakit_,, 'kumohon aegya bertahanlah sebentar lagi jangan keluar dulu ne, jangan bikin appamu panic'_

Oh tuhan ,, bagaimana ini ? aku tau ia merasa kesakitan,, tapi apa yg harus kulakukan? Aku sudah berusaha melajukan mobil dikecepatan maksimal, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu,, _' tenanglah kai, jangan ikutan panic,, santai kai santai,, pikirkan cara agar sehun tidak bertambah panic'_

'' kumohon, jangan dulu chagii .. bertahanlah ,, tarik nafas keluarkan, tarik lagi keluarkan''

Aku mengikuti apa yang kai bilang ,, ' tarik nafas, keluarkan tarik nafas keluarkan' kulakukan secara teratur, dan BINGGO,, ternyata itu bisa membuat diriku merasa agak rileks...

.

.

.

.

'' SUSTER, SUSTER TOLONG CEPAT,, ISTRIKU SUDAH MAU MELAHIRKAN'' aku teriak agak keras agak suster suster pada denger suaraku .. dan yeahh, usahaku berhasil kulihat beberapa suster berlari terbirit birirt kearahku membawa sebuah ranjang ,, langsung saja ku rebahkan tuhbuh sehun diatas ranjang ..

'' berthanalah chagi''

'' maaf tuan, anda tibak bisa ikut masuk, silahkan urus administrasinya dahulu dan silahkan tunggu diluar''

Salah satu suster mencegahku didepan pintu operasi, ddan aku tak diperbolehkan masuk! Ahh sial,, mengapa aku tak diperbolehkan masuk eoh? Aku kan suaminya, tap kenapa aku tak boleh melihat proses persalinannya? Ck, ada ada saja -.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

''appa tendong tonghun(jonghun) appa'' rengek jonghun dengan logat anak kecil kepada sang appa agar digendong..

'' aigoo aigoo,, anak apa minta dgendong eoh ? sini sayang appa gendong,, omoo ! jonghun? Kenapa kau berat sekali eoh? Ck, padahal umurmu baru 2th chagii'' ucap kai sambil mengusap rambut jonghun sayang ...

'' ck, bagaimana ia tidak bertambah berat yeobo, kau saja selalu memanjakannya dengan memberinya makanan makanan yang enak enak'' sehun berujar sambil berjalan kearah 2 malaikat yang ia sayangi lalu mengecup sayang kening jonghun...

'' lihat chagi, eommamu sudah datang'' sambil mendudukkan kembali jonghun ditempat duduk bayi '' kau tidak adil sehun,, mengapa hanya jonghun yang kau cium ? kenapa aku suamimu tidak kau cium eoh? kemudian menyentil hidung sehun gemas

'' AAKKHHH!,, sakit kai-.- ck, kau ini sama anak sendiri saja cemburu.. hahah , lihatlah chagii, appamu cemburu karena eomma tidak memberikan appamu kiss'' ucap sehun sambil berjongkok didepan jongun dan memeletkan lidah ke kai :p

'' mulai berani kau rupanya?''

'' entu saja aku berani padamu,, aku tidak akan kalah melawanmu''

'' tapi kau selalu kalah diranjang sayang'' ucap kai seduktif lalu memeluk sehun dari belakang ...

'' kai,, belohkah aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?''

'' tentu, katakanlah'' seraya mengusap rambut sehun gemas

'' apa yang membuatmu bahagia didunia ini?'' tanya sehun sambil memainkan jari jemar kai yang bertautandengan jarinya

'' _KARENA DIRIMU DAN BUAH HATI KITA_ '' ucap kai seraya mengecup kecing sehun sekilas..

'' hanya itukah kai? Tak ada yang lain?''

'' umm banyak sebetulnya,, apakah kau sangat ingin tau?''

'' tentu, aku sangat sangat ingin tau''

CUPP

'' karena dirimu adalah malaikatku, karena dirimu adalah pujaan hatiku. karena dirimu adalah separuh nafasku, karena dirimu adalah ibu dari anak anakku. karena dirimu adalah orang yang paling aku sayang setelah eommaku. karena dirimu adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pesonamu. karena dirimu adalah keajaibanku dan takdirku. karena dirimu adalah kebahagiaanku,

karena semua yang ada pada dirimu, aku bisa sangat bahagia diduna ini''

ucap kai lembut, seraya mempererat pelukannya terhadap sehun ..

sehun terharu? Tentu saja ia sangat terharu, ia merasa menjad salah satu orang yang beruntung didunia ini karena memiliki suami yang tampan, baik, perhatian, dan juga selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus kepadanya dan buah hatinya, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah meneteskan airmatanya saking bahagianya,,

'' GOMAWO kai, karena kau telah mempercayaiku menjadi kebahagiaanmu'' ucap sehun seraya mengusap air matanya lembut ..

'' saranghae kim sehun''

'' nado sarnghae kai''

CUPP CUPP CUPP ...

THE END

Oke ini adalah ff pertama(?) gue /mungkin/

Dan yeahh,, gue butuh review kalian ^^ dan juga masukan dari kalian semua chingu *ketjub basah*


End file.
